callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Why is this here? Should we delete the following: In an recent article in CVG, it was said that a "Activision insider" said that Call of Duty 7 is titled "Call of Duty: Black Ops". It will be set in 'recent history' (between World War II and the present day) and will feature missions in Cuba and South America. Among these, it says that the player takes control of a British SAS member during a mission in an Iranian embassy in London, in the 1980's. Archives? We already have two of them and it's only early Febuary! I think we may top MW2's 15. 02:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) NO MW3 Are you guys that fucking idiotic? THINK ABOUT IT. Infinity Ward owns the rights to the MW series, and they make a game every 2 years. One of their games came out last year, which means that this years game WILL BE A TREYARCH GAME, THEREFORE, NOT A MW3 BECAUSE INFINITY WARD DOES THE MODERN WARFARE SERIES!!! 04:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Did anyone even say this was going to be mw3?... Gimme dosh 20:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :People in the 1st archive were saying that it wanted to be MW3. HyperK 21:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Possible Name Change Maybe it could be changed to Call of Duty: Vietnam War or something along that line, because so far it's the "official" name. Peter Griffen Boy 20:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) The game has yet to be named. I think that the new game should be World at War 2. RM If they advertise it as much as IW did for MW2, then we will probably find out the name some time in March. If not, than in June 20:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) But what if it doesn't get named. What if it's just called "Call of Duty 7" like Call of Duty 2 or 3? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 22:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Treyarch is not allowed to call the game Call of Duty 7, they did that with CoD3 and Infinity Ward got mad at them. Read the IGN review on the whole CoD series for more detail. Remember, in the early stages of production, a number is always given to the title by gaming sites, Activision and us. That is what happened with WAW and MW2. 20:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC) There can't be a WAW 2. WAW ends WWII. Nothing happens after WWII, that is not talked about it. It can't be world at war 2, because the world isn't at war... Just america and vietnam...Gimme dosh 20:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : "Just america and vietnam"? North Korea, South Korea, North Vietnam, South Vietnam, National Liberation Front, Soviet Union, The United States of America, China, Taiwan, Laos (Communist), Laos (Democratic), Kampuchea (Communist), Kampuchea (Democratic), Austalia, Thailand, New Zealand, The Philippines. --Geoff39. 20:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Still, can hardly be considered a world war. Vietnam was not world war 3. It was just a war, like iraq is. Gimme dosh 20:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and the post you were replying to was made before it was even announced that the setting would be in the Vietnam War. --Geoff39. 20:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It's been pretty much certain that it was going to be Vietnam for months, by the evidence shown. Gimme dosh 21:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ...just..no... --Geoff39. 21:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Another Copy I believe that Treyarch needs to take risks. DON'T copy MW2 like they did with WAW. Treyarch needs something new/exciting that will blow MW2 out of the water. I believe that IW is the better of the two, but Treyarch could turn that around.MdDy x GMON3Y 05:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC)MdDy x GMON3Y It's either future warfare (think like Laser Quest or Star Wars.) Gulf War 1 and/or 2 Vietnam War Cold War/Korean War World War 1 Medieval (different person talking now) It really does suck how Infinity Ward takes 2 years, but they dont seem keen on speeding it up. I think something middle eastern from Treyarch would be cool, especially Desert Shield/Desert Storm, which were very actiony. My former math teacher was in a grenade explosion in Desert Storm and now he can't pivot his left arm. Vietnam seems cool, but it was an absolute bloodbath for the USA and making it historically accurate could frustrate some players. Oh, and note to whoever wrote that above, the Cold War was not an actual war. Actually, it would be cool if they made the Cold War become real for a new story. Overall, the point of the CoD franchise is realistic battles, nothing futuristic-laser quest crap. We all know how simple medieval warfare is. Nuclear war would be awesome, the nuke from MW1 was epic. (dIferent person talking)I think WW1 would be boring because it was just trench warefare and usually you got destroyed right when you got to "No Mans Land". So I wouldn't think that they would do WW1 or Medieval. Medieval might be kind of cool for a strategy game but not if you're a normal soldier. yeah and what pisses me off the most is when people are like treyarch sucks and IW is better, etc. treyarch is a damn good developer for COD franchise and back in the cod 2 and 3 times, made their gameplay extremely realistic as possible for the time. they focus on events of WWII and their "environmental feeling" you could say. I love treyarch and when they produce the 7th call of duty, it' s going to be awesome and great just as WAW and 3 was. -1992mango Characters I think Treyarch should make realistic notable NPCs each with their own traits (like in Bad Company). Sgt. Resnov 12:47, February14, 2010 (UTC) I think they avoid that so the player doesn't get too attached, then pissed if they have to die. but it would be nice. and you know what else,(I don't mean to seem creepy here, but) we have only worked with one woman in the past like 5 games, Deadly Pelayo the cobra pilot from CoD 4, and she died almost right after we met her. i think even taking orders from a woman would be nicer than from some burly black guy or a british dude in a funny hat. especially if she's hot. :) Shepherd's ghost 18:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) there was actually a woman who was a main character in cod 3 Legion They should make character's that we get attached to and then pissed when they die so it will be like we are in the game, specially with a big ass flat screen Soap29 23:33, March 18, 2010 (UTC) that's the whole point of most of the charecters being faceless and voiceless. so players can subliminaly imagine themselves AS the player charecter. haveing some charecters we can get attatched to and POSSIBLY dying (players actions decide) would be a nice change. and not like having to choose Roebuck or Polonsky. be able to keep them all. Agent Tasmania 11:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I would really like it if for once if the playable characters could be seen and maybe even talk in cut-scenes. I mean so far we have been able to soap in Modern warfare 2 although you only get as him in 2 missions and you can Rameriez on the cover of MW2. Ali asterix1, 12:40, April 2, (GMT) Weapons II've been watching alot of military channel and stuff bout Vietnam and the M16A1 or A2 could be in it as well as the M40A1 or A2 sniper rifle and the M249 and M60 and the Thumper or M79 grenade launcherLtc.Ramos 18:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Ltc Ramos For your information, Vietnam never had the M249 SAW yet, only in 1980's early on. Yah, we already new that, check the 1st archieve for detail. Lets hope we get some familiar weapons in the game =D, I want my M16. 01:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Weapons include the AK47, AKM ( upgraded AK47), Type 56 (Chinese AK47), M16A1 (Auto M16, Upgraded), M16 (Auto) and XM16E4 (Second M16, Auto), M3 Grease Gun (SMG), M79 "Thumper" (Launcher), RPG, M14, M1 Garand (small numbers), L1A1 ( British FAL, used by Australia and New Zealand, SKS (Soviet Semi auto rifle), M40 Snipers (= win), RPK (AK 47 style machine gun), RPD, PPSH 41, SVD "Dragunov", Moisn Nagant (Used by Vietcong, Vietcong used many weapons from ww2). Tanks such as the T55 and M48 will possibly be in the game. There probably will be some sort of Ac type plane. Mabey the Spooky Qw3rty! 21:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) What I would love extremely alot is if Treyarch can make the 7th COD the most accurate on weapons descriptions, modeling, and use. For example on past COD's (mainly IW with the most inaccuracies), the M60 in COD4 is modeled inaccurate, the M16A4 in COD4 is used and fired inaccurate, the AK-74u is modeled inaccurate, and etc., etc. Also what would be nice is if the weapon names can be exactly as in reality. For Call of Duty "7", the weapons i think would be good is M16/M16A1, M60 (1st variant), M79 Grenade Launcher, M1911A1, M14, etc, etc. Exactly as in Vietnam or 80's and weapons of their time only!!!! Thank you!!!! -1992mango 15:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Dedicated servers in cod7? I was wondering if there is going to be dedicated servers in Call of duty 7 then iw have to put dedicated servers in mw2 otherwise that would be pointless to be putting dedicated servers in cod7 and not mw2. "Treyarch" and "Infinity Ward" may SOUND similar, but trust me, they aren't. True that, the two companies hate each other. 01:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Really do Treyarch and Infinty Ward hate each other and whats the reason they hate each other? Well, maybe hate isn't the right word. It's more like, not a friendly relationship or something. I used hate because of an article a read about the whole cod series. I think it was published by IGN. Yah it was. I fyour interested type in ign cod series review on google. 01:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Infinity Ward use the peer-to-peer style service, not Dedicated Server Support. However, they aren't Treyarch, who actually put servers in WaW. So, it's presumed that there will be. Smuff 13:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) But no, this doesn't mean IW will be forced to put servers in. Smuff 13:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Covert operations i think like there should be two campaigns. one where you are just a standard marine the other where you are a Navy S.E.A.L. or some other spec ops operative. so at one point its just run in and blow the hell out of the enemy and one where you stealth your way in and take them quietly.Dempsey141 11:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC)dempsey141 Yeah, green Berets baby that doesn't sound to bad actually or Treyarch most likely will just have one half of the story and the Marines and the other and Green berets or some other Spec Ops ForceLtc.Ramos 22:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) LTC Ramos Medic Does anyone els think it would be cool if you could be a medic? Maybe that could be a Special Op. Like, you still fight, but when someones injured, you have to press certain buttons or something to heal them. 7th Body 21:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC)7th Body Stop thinking about team fortress lol XD Nah, I don't know about that. Its kinda hard to save an allied npc when most of them die rather quick. It would be cool, though, if there is a specific part of a mission where the goal is to heal comrades or even one of the main characters from near death (like a scripted event). LITE992 19:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thats what I mean. No one like.... just some generated guy. It should be scripted event. 7th Body 03:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC)7th Body You already do that cod waw ds The thing is, not many CoD players play the DS versions as much as the consoles and PC. Also, sign your postsLITE992 21:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) If you at one point need to try and heal a shrapnel wound because you where bleeding out or something like that ok fine but full on medic you would have to split your time healing and killing to many ways to fail the same mission. Scorpion979 02:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Zombies I'm really hoping they bring back Zombies. Viet Cong Zombies would be awesome! Also, for traps, they could have spike pits since they were used in the Vietnam War. (Kinda like the Flogger) Any other ideas please post. 7th Body 19:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC)7th Body Speaking of zombies, that file link is nothing but a digitally alterded version of the Shui no Numa level with a border about CoD7! Ratchetfan127 17:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I believe that came from a magazine wihich showed it as a part of a reveiw on Treyarch. If you notice, text in the orange box near the first zombie mentions Nacht der Untoten. Cpl. Wilding 17:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) If there are traps, they would be more like a tied off limb of nailed bamboo. This would allow it to be reset.Dragonblaze-052 02:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) People please! there will not be zombies in anymore CoD games. ok? the Nazis tries to create zombies and so Treyarch created an alternate history. You joking?... The best part of W@W was zombies, and treyarch knows it. They didn't finish the back story to it. There will almost certainly be zombies in it. If not, then there's a zombie game comming out from treyarch. Gimme dosh 09:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) For a bonus level, yeah Zombie mode would be excellent and great, but on my other opinion maybe they should try something new. It's not that i don't like zombies, trust me i love it, but i dont want to hear to many people saying oh, zombies sucks that's so call of duty 5 whatever jumbo stuff. if they do try something new, i hope it will kick IW ass jsut like zombies did to mile high club. If treyarch can make a new bonus level or levels like spec ops, then man im in and im still gonna get the 7th game cuz treyarch can do it i know. 1992mango 15:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, kinda agrre with the peson above. I really dislike IW but I dunno why, they make good games but somethings not right between them and Treyarch. It feels like IW gets all the publicity and everyone hates Treyarch so I hope Treyarch will make a new zombie mode or game that will kick IW's ass. Haha :D Imagine if you could choose to be the zombie like in L4D2. Love zombies :P BBS Oh my god, This is not confirmed... COD7 is not confirmed to be in nam. So wtf, why is this locked, if it has to be locked at least FIX IT before you lock it. Hey, Mr. "I don't want to sign my posts", stop trollin' you douchebag. Treyarch themselves has confirmed the game takes place in Nam. Google for God's sakes.LITE992 00:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Bull crap! Treyarch has not said a freaking thing about it. As much as I want to gun down Nazi Zombies with an MP5 I say it is all bull.--Bobzombie 17:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Titles and Emblems Is there any chance they would be placed in a treyarch game? I remember these being great incentives for mw2 challenges. Thoughts?Living pruef 03:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Treyarch will probably use the titles and emblems. Obviously they wont include the same ones as of the diiferent era and company but they will still be there. If they don't use the callsigns, than they will probably think of another thing E.TALE 22:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes Treyarch will still set on they larzy arses and just make a Vietnam COD6 mod, just like how Call of Duty: World at War was a Modern Warfare 1 Mod. Really Treyarh is not really creative, they just screw with stuff. Infinity Ward makes Pac-Man, Treyarch makes Ms. Pac-Man. Treyarch practically just gets the code for Infnity Ward's games, randomly inserts text and throws babies on the keyboard while drunk. Really, everyone knowns that Treyarch is just a copier and Infnity Ward created Call of Duty, and has done four games, and Treyarch has done two, and one of them has been the worst war shooter ever in Call of Duty. Treyarch has actually made 4 games, not 2 E.TALE 20:35, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah and they are all great and they are actually more better in gameplay and realism than IW. Treyarchs been a company longer than IW. STOP HATING There. I said itKing Raven 317 01:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) My opinion Well I hope the treyarch team dies on a plane crash and goes 666 meter below hell, and infinity ward should get rid of Price at least for 1 game. Imagine COD Medieval with Kinght Price talking through a wood made radio to Grunt "Towel" Mccalister to get Oscar Mike before getting pinned down by bursts of enchanted enemy arrow. <-- That will never happen. They won't do a WWI either because as someone smart said above trench wars aren't as entertaining as MW. Vietnam would be cool tho. 14:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) TR Radu A New Call of Duty series should be based off something that is not Nation War Combat related All of the Call of Duty series so far are based off the Nation War Combat zone. I think Treyarch can pull the next installment by implementing a new base for the CoD series like Call of Duty: Mafia or Call of Duty: Danger Rows (Gangs like Blood or Crips, ect.) Are you kidding me? That wouldn't be a Call of Duty game! Imrlybord7 07:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC) yah I agree with Imrlybord, isn't that what every GTA game is about. E.TALE 14:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I think that would probably be a terrible game, and term Call of Duty would have nothing to do with that. And Call of Duty makes games about war. And if that did happen, I'd probably stop playing Call of Duty. LazerPlayer LZ-PR 03:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I think Danger Rows or whatever the gang wars idea wouldn't be that bad. Running around Compton shooting Crips and Bloods with Glocks and AK's would be awesome and could cause controversy meaning higher sales (ex: MW2's No Russian)Living pruef 04:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) this should be deleted you guys don't even know if there is going to be a cod 7 Yes we do, it's going to be set in Vietnam, made by Treyarch and released November 2010. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:05, March 23, 2010 (UTC) On the other hand it could be a prequel about Price and MacMillan. That would be cool.--Bobzombie 08:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Secondly no! That would discredit the CoD series forever! No gang banging!--Bobzombie 17:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The game is called Call Of Duty: Black Ops http://www.mapmodnews.com/article.php?story=More-Call-of-Duty-7-Details-Revealed here's the info. Zombie mode is back oh yeah. I wouldn't trust any source that isn't official, especially this close to April Fools Day. Also, many sites are likely to post false information just to get people to look at it... The-Dreamcaster 09:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) If from what it says there is true, I like it. I think/thought that CoD 7 was going to be about a US soldier in Vietnam (that idea sounded somewhat goofy to me). Special forces? In Cuba/South Africa/Vietnam? That sounds pretty cool. ]] +''' ]] '''= [[User:Maj.Gage|'Teh Pwnzerscreck']] . 10:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) If that info is true, than the game will be pretty good. Though, I do not like the name. E.TALE 21:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I have a hard time believing any information without full proof, or confirmation from the producer; Treyarch/Infinity Ward. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/c/c4/Emblem-nightvision-1.jpg SkullRod 02:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I think thats some bad info. Considering that the main article and the "quote" are almost word for word Yeah, that article was a load of crap. --Conqueror of all Zombies 03:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think its complete crap. I highly doubt a third-rate CoD modding website would get info about the next CoD game before the mainstream gaming websites, considering how popular the CoD series is. Darkman 4 21:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Touche, but it all depends who looks the hardest. Treyarch may not have told IGN or GameFAQs because they knew that they would easily and quickly convey the information. Maybe they just wanted to leave it to a small fat-guy-in-basement-with-high-bandwith-modem site, and let those who look hard find it. Article I'm going to go change the name back to just Call of Duty 7, Black ops is from the article that may be fake. I hope it's not but until more reliable info is given, let's leave the title as Call of Duty 7 E.TALE 21:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC) CoD7 details Does this information look solid: http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=235905 E.TALE 15:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) DETAILS LISTEN! Activision has not confirmed these "details," so that information could simply be speculation. Also, notice how in one site they say CoD7 will take place solely in Vietnam while another site says it will take place in different points of history. LITE992 20:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Really? -_- "In a recent interview with Activision's CEO, Mike Griffith admitted that Call of Duty 7 is not expected to exceed sales of Infinity Ward's Modern Warfare 2." I don't think this is true, I do not see a link or anything to back this up..... HYBRID XERO 02:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Here's the source: http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=234460 If you know how to back this up in the article (as there is a citation needed) than please do so. E.TALE 02:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Removal This needs to be deleted as to the fact that the article is extremely short and has not been confirmed by Actionvision. Secondly Actionvision will most likely finish up the Modern Warfare series due to the end of MW2.--Bobzombie 08:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Have you looked at the source? It's been announced by Treyarc themselves, and they even released the name they're thinking of, Black Ops. Also, the MW series will most likely be not finished by Activision due to the fact that they basically fired Infinity Ward. Instead, Call of Duty 8 is being made by a company named Sledgehammer Games. Whether or not Infinity Ward will continue to make a Modern Warfare series with another company, or if they'll be re-employed by Activision is unknown. CirChris -Here to help! 12:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) THEY WHAT!?! URGE TO KILL RISING!!!!!!--Bobzombie 17:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Treyarch has not announced this game. I just checked their site. They are still talking about Nazi Zombies and Map Packs.Old news dude. They haven't announced it on their site, but one of their developers linked that site on twitter. Also, USB drives were sent by treyarch to some of the big zombie fan sites, such as CODz and WeTheGamerz, with clues about Black Ops. Gimme dosh 08:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Zombies I'm just glad that zombies is back. Hope theres still gore NeonToShootToKill 08:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) This is a load of bull! That link has everything that we want to hear! Nazi zombies! Dedicated servers! Everything we want to hear. Its all a load of bull.--Bobzombie 17:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) If it is based in the 80s. Treyarch could use a game like MW1 and 2 to boost their reputation.For example if it is based in the 80s your character could be Price commanded by MacMillan. And you could organize ambushes with local resistance. Imagine if you had to instigate revolution in Russia. As Price. You could bomb their embassy. Storm it. Imagine if it was an objective based open world game. Like your orders are to disrupt supply lines going into Moscow. You command the squad as Price. You are inserted via HALO Jump (which you get to see and control). You land in a field of wheat. The owner hears you land. You decide whether to kill him or let him search the area (you get an achievement for either one like if you kill the farmer (Achievement Unlocked: Peasant Killer) while you stay hidden. Then you regroup with your SAS squad. You infiltrate the enemy train yard. (via multiple points of your choosing such as through sewers or in the back of a truck)You then begin silently killing the guards then you find the trains(and other important targets such as train tracks and power generators and tanks being transported) and plant C4 on them. You then ex-filtrate out through the sewers and then detonate the C4. OR in the same mission you could choose to do the HALO Jump and organize with Local Resistance and do a raid on the Train Yard blow everything sky high and have a Black Hawk pick you up in the confusion leaving the Resistance to be killed by the Soviets. Which takes away the possibility of having them help you in future missions. Just my piece on how Black Ops should be.--Bobzombie 18:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :sorry, its Viet Nam. but that does sound kinda cool. Agent Tasmania 12:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) can somebody fix the above thing? all in the sub. Call of Duty 8 has been rumored to be titled CoD:Black Ops. I'm not kidding. CoD 8 Title! Call of Duty 8 has been rumored to be titled CoD:Black Ops. I'm not kidding. We already knew that lol, see 9 to 10 sections up. We think this may be false but who knows??? 01:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) -The7thX Can i assume you mean CoD 7? Gimme dosh 08:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Little teasers? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gdx_yZBue0 This is some freaky stuff. Reminds me of Bioshock 2's Mark Meltzer campaign before the game came out. CirChris -Here to help! 09:29, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's a site that explains it: http://www.gamersguidetolife.com/2010/04/analysis-call-of-duty-7-teaser.html 00:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) That kinda freaked me out. Looked like 60's propaganda. [[User:Ukimies|'Ukimies']] [[User talk:Ukimies|''Talk]] 13:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) BTW Stop hating and saying there's no MW3. The guy's who made MW1 and 2 still have creative rights to any games taking place post Vietnam. Saw it in this months gameinformer. Just letting you guys in.--Bobzombie 06:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Vietcong zombies? lol Your nuke is ready, turn the key! 06:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Name Change? Why has the name been changed? I didn't think Black ops had been confiremed? If it has then my bad :/ [[User:II Helljumper II|'II']] [[User_talk:II Helljumper II|'Helljumper']] 08:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) A site which had the information on it, specifying the name as Black Ops, was tweeted by one of the developers. Gimme dosh 08:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks :) [[User:II Helljumper II|'II']] [[User_talk:II Helljumper II|'Helljumper']] 09:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I think I got something from GKNOVA6 In the GKNOVA6 transmission/TV thing, a sequence of numbers goes 1-9-6-9. 1969? Simple, but any thoughts? Also some people should have a go at getting deeper into that transmission, there are several jumbles of random letters, separated off from one another, I think these are anagrams of some sort. ''10:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It might have something to do with Apollo 11 because JFK was featured in the video. DevilWarrior112 13:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, in that thing there's the workings of the atom bomb. Radiation from this could be used as the explanation for a zombie outbreak? :D Just speculation, but there's a reasonable chance. Gimme dosh 16:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Pretty sure that's Fallout: New Vegas related. A bunch of game media sites got USB drives that linked to the site; the drives were sent from somewhere in Maryland, according to the stamps on the packages, and Bethesda Softworks is based in Maryland. Then there's the nuclear imagery on the site (which is so period-centric that unless this COD games takes place exclusively in the early 60's, it has to be Fallout or a similarly nuclear-themed setting), and the TV on the site appears to match graphic assets in Fallout 3 (New Vegas does use Fallout 3's engine). Anyway, we're supposed to find out what the site means during the 2nd week of April. I think the link to GKNOVA6 should be removed until it can be confirmed what it actually is. You're jumping the gun by slapping it on the page and hoping you're right. 03:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :GNKOVA6 was designed by a PR firm that has had links with Activision and the link was distributed to sever CoD fansites. Darkman 4 03:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well whatever it is, it bloody creeps me out for some reason... On the first "channel", I noticed that "NOVA SIX" was repeated several times by the people saying the letters. On the second channel, I have yet to find out what they are saying. 10:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Bethesda denied any connection to the website, saying something like, "it's cool, but we didn't make it." In addition, the whole number-letter sequences was found to be an interesting cipher. 11:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) JESUS CHR*ST PEOPLE i have to reiterate this on every talk page. do you notice how the name changed to not reflect the Vietnam War? and how some media has been leaked that it might be set throughout the 20th century? and how, to make the game historically acurrate, every level would have to be looking around in jungles and getting your limbs blown off? well maybe, as ive said many times ITS NOT GONNA BE IN F**KING VIETNAM!!!! Shepherd's ghost 12:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :What the hell are you on about? It's been slated many times by various sources that it will take part during the Cold War. Guess what, F**KING VIETNAM was part of the Cold War! 13:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Korean War Anyone? ANYONE? 7th Body 19:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC)7th Body In the back of my mind, I think this game will be called Call of Duty: Operations. And it will feature military operaions from 1950-present. (Korea, Vietnam, Modern) 01:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) VIETCONG ZOMBIES! YES PERFECT IDEA THEY MUST ADD IT!!!! Your nuke is ready, turn the key! 09:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I think it will be better than Nazi Zombies. Picture it, you could be killing Vietnamese Zombies in a jungle like terrain. 01:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) secret war in oman they need to have the battle of mirbat if they are thinking of having an SAS campaign. the iranian embassy siege would not work as there were only 6 terroristsPaPa SmUrF 15:42, April 11, Name! As long as there's no offcial information from either Treyard or Activision, I propose the name of this page should be changed back to " Call Of Duty 7 (Working Title). Pixy132 13:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I agree. We have not had any confirmation from Treyarch or Activision on the title, it should be changed back to "Call of Duty 7" until further information is found. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100411212401/callofduty/images/1/17/Skullrodsig.jpg 19:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the above. Teaser Trailer Part 2 There are two of them now. The green light is in the second row of orange buttons. You can still watch the first by click the top orange button 15:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :If you're talking about GKNOVA6, then it's been there for some time. 12:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Name OK, I moved the article back to Call of Duty 7. There has been no confirmation what the name is. 12:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC)